10th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies *Comedy Bang Productions *19 Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (193): Natural Born Delinquency - September 23, 2013 Written by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Ron Hughart (Production Code: AIOP01) #Episode 2 (194): Rhona's a Mooch - September 30, 2013 Written by: Alex Cuthbertson and Matt Fusfeld, Directed by: Jennifer Coyle (Production Code: AIOP02) #Episode 3 (195): Playgrounds and Recreation - October 7, 2013 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: AIOP03) #Episode 4 (196): Four Wave Intersection - October 14, 2013 Teleplay by: David Zuckerman, Story by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: Nancy Kruse (Production Code: AIOP04) #Episode 5 (197): Rated U for Utah - October 21, 2013 Written by: Chadd Gindin, Directed by: Mike Kim (Production Code: AIOP08) #Episode 6 (198): Buffalo Wings on the Run - October 28, 2013 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Anthony Agrusa (Production Code: AIOP06) #Episode 7 (199): Family Fracas - November 4, 2013 Teleplay by: Julius Sharpe and Danny Smith, Story by: Andrew Goldberg and Wellesley Wild, Directed by: Wes Archer (Production Code: AIOP05) #Episode 8 (200): Comedy World's Two Hundredth Anniversary - November 11, 2013 Teleplay by: Ted Jessup, Artie Johann and Shawn Ries, Story by: Kevin Biggins, Travis Bowe, Ben Joseph and Michael Price, Directed by: Brian Loschiavo and Don MacKinnon (Production Code: AIOP07) #Episode 9 (201): Me and My Dad's Clone - November 25, 2013 Written by: Carolyn Omine, Directed by: Matthew Nastuk (Production Code: AIOP09) #Episode 10 (202): Animation Domination Convention 2013 - December 2, 2013 Written by: Tom Devanney and Gary Janetti, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: AIOP13) #Episode 11 (203): New Year's Eve - January 13, 2014 Written by: Mike Desilets and Ken Keeler, Directed by: Anthony Agrusa (Production Code: AIOP10) #Episode 12 (204): Keeping Illegal for Less - January 20, 2014 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Oreste Canestrelli (Production Code: AIOP11) #Episode 13 (205): The Accidental Role Model - January 27, 2014 Written by: David X. Cohen, Simon Fuller and Gary Janetti, Directed by: Justin Ridge and Ron Rubio (Production Code: AIOP12) #Episode 14 (206): The World Cup - February 24, 2014 Teleplay by: David A. Goodman, Patrick Meighan and John Viener, Story by: Daniel Palladino and Matt Warburton, Directed by: Peter Avanzino and Jerry Langford (Production Code: AIOP14) #Episode 15 (207): Overlord of the Dance - March 3, 2014 Written by: Wellesley Wild, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: AIOP15) #Episode 16 (208): The Ex Factor - March 17, 2014 Teleplay by: Teresa Hsiao and Brian Scully, Story by: Tom Devanney, Ben Joseph and Michael Price, Directed by: Jack Perkins and Joe Vaux (Production Code: AIOP16) #Episode 17 (209): History, Herstory, Brianstory - March 24, 2014 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi and Swinton O. Scott III (Production Code: AIOP17) #Episode 18 (210): I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can - March 31, 2014 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Anthony Agrusa (Production Code: AIOP18) #Episode 19 (211): Agents of T.R.I.P.P. - April 21, 2014 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Justin Ridge and Ron Rubio (Production Code: AIOP19) #Episode 20 (212): The News Glance with Jay Leno - April 28, 2014 Teleplay by: David A. Goodman, Teresa Hsiao and Gary Janetti, Story by: Kevin Biggins, Travis Bowe and Simon Fuller, Directed by: Brian Loschiavo and Don MacKinnon (Production Code: AIOP20) #Episode 21 (213): G.I. Brian - May 5, 2014 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: AIOP21) #Episode 22 (214): The Comedy World University - May 12, 2014 Written by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Brian Iles and Mike Kim (Production Code: AIOP22) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Tenth Season'' released on DVD July 7, 2014 (Region 1), September 30, 2014 (Region 2) and December 2, 2014 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)